Destination: Unknown
by RecklessRedmond
Summary: I've loved reading the Car Share #banjogate theories on tumblr and this is my take on how they could all be woven into a story. It picks up the day after Kayleigh decided to get out of John's car - and his life. I'd recommend visiting the peterkaycarshare blog on tumblr for more on #banjogate. All Feedback / Comments welcome! No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

Kayleigh leant on the windowsill of the box room at Mandy's house and craned her neck to look up and down the road, feeling hopeless and hopeful at the same time. The movement caught Steve's eye as he stood on the driveway below wiping the oil off his hands. He waved a greeting which she returned half-heartedly, a tight smile on her face.

When she stepped out of the house five minutes later he had returned to tinkering with his bike. The radio besides him was tuned to Forever FM, the DJ breathlessly announcing: ' _Well I guess Zoe didn't have a leg to stand on with her answer of Stephen Hawking for 'Who's in the Toaster?', our legendary breakfast quiz. But here's someone who IS Still Standing - Mr Elton John...'_

"Morning Kayleigh love. You're up early. You wet the bed or something?"

"Haha, you're so funny," she deadpanned.

"John's not picking you up today then?"

"No, he's not, not today." She paused, adding: "I think he's got a team away day in Blackpool."

"Has he? He never said. Told me he was on an early shift."

"Told you? Told you when?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"This morning."

"John was here this morning?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. How else would I know he's not picking you up? He said he was on an early start and could I pass this on to you. Said it was important you got it as soon as possible." He picked up a small Jiffy bag lying beside the bike and handed it to her.

She took it off him gingerly, seeing as he had managed to streak it with oily fingerprints. It was otherwise unmarked and quite light and she regarded it curiously, turning it over in her hands to see whether she could tell what was inside. It was irregularly shaped so that ruled out it being a CD or DVD.

"You not going to open it then?"

"What? Err, no. I know what it is. It's some promotional stickers for the Dairylea Dunkers stand at work."

"Oh right."

When she didn't move but still kept turning the parcel over her in her hands distractedly he asked her outright:

"Have you two had a barney or something? Only our Mandy said that heart lamp he got you got broken. She found the pieces in the kitchen bin.

"What? No, no we're... it's fine. It was an accident."

Steve nodded dubiously and she looked up and down the road again before sighing. "Well I suppose I best get going then, I've got two buses and a tram to catch."

He smiled sympathetically. "Ok then, bye love. See you later."

As she walked away she took one last look at the parcel and decided to shove it in her bag. She couldn't deal with it there and then.

The next 40 minutes were spent walking and waiting, queuing and standing, while over and over her last conversation with John replayed in a loop in her brain. Had she misjudged the situation completely? They had been so giddy while they were singing along to Billy Ocean at the tops of their voices, holding on to each other's hands. It was the happiest she could remember being in a long time. And yet, not two minutes later, he was back to talking about work again, making her heart sink at the realisation that maybe he didn't feel the same way she did.

She thought they'd shared a moment after the fancy dress party, when she'd been sure he was about to kiss her, but could her hazy, hungover recollection have been wrong? And then when he'd started texting while she was trying to get across to him that maybe they shared something more than friendship - or a car! - well, that had been the final straw. Her heart already bursting and breaking simultaneously, she'd blurted out her true feelings and left in a blur of tears. She'd taken one last look back before she got into the taxi, but he hadn't got out of the car to come after her and her tears had fallen faster on the journey home.

She'd taken it out on her treasured heart lamp when she got back, but when she started picking up the pieces she was immediately flooded with regret and remorse. Had she been too hasty and ruined something which had brought her joy and happiness?

The clang of the tram doors woke her from her reverie and she exited, trudging wearily up the steps to begin the final stretch of her lonely commute. As she rounded the corner she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of a man holding a handwritten sign bearing her name. He was standing alongside a black cab and scanning the faces of the passers-by. She approached him curiously...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, can I help you at all?"

"Depends if your name is Kayleigh Kitson, love."

"It might be," she hedged unconvincingly. "Why though?"

"Because I've got a booking which says I'm to pick up a redhead going by that name and wearing a store uniform on her way to work. I take it that's you seeing as you match the description and you're so full of questions?"

"Yeah, I'm Kayleigh," she admitted. "But my work's only over the road," she said, indicating the retail park at the other side of the busy junction.

"It's not to take you to your work, it's to take you to Head Office."

"Head Office? Oh, bloody hell, that's all I need!" What the hell was going on she wondered. "Don't tell me my job's going tits up on top of everything else," she muttered.

"I'm sorry love, all I know is I've got a booking to take you to this office for 9.30. Do you want to jump in?""

"Looks like I haven't got much choice."

Her mind was racing as she clambered in. Surely John wouldn't get Head Office involved because of their argument? Would he ask for her to be transferred because she said she wanted to get out of his life? She immediately dismissed the thought; it would be more like John to ask for a transfer himself; he knew she couldn't afford to move away.

Once settled in the taxi she looked back wistfully as the store receded from view out the back window. She decided to dig out her mobile and make a call:

"Elsie, it's me. Listen, I don't think I'll be able to have lunch with you today after all, I've got to go to Head Office... I've no idea!... The Christmas team? Maybe. Have you not heard anything? I mean, do you know if anyone else has been summoned?... No-one? God, I hate getting called in by management. You never know what they're going to say. That's if you can even understand that gobbledygook they speak... What? No, not today. To be honest I'd rather not talk about car sharing right now..."

As Elsie prattled on, Kayleigh's mind conjured up her last sight of John, sitting motionless in his car while she climbed into the taxi. The next words were out of her mouth before she could stop them: "Have you seen him this morning?"

She wasn't sure if Elsie's answer pleased or disappointed her but it was her cue to end the call: "Oh, right. Well I'm going to have to go. Wish me luck. I'll call you later.

As the taxi turned into the business park on the edge of the neighbouring town Kayleigh could see the company logo on the office building looming straight ahead past the roundabout. She could still see it as the taxi driver took the first exit to the left. She tapped on the partition:

"Excuse me, I think you're going the wrong way."

"This is the address I was given, up ahead," the taxi driver replied. He nodded at a large red-framed building with a prominent 'Offices To Let' banner above its entrance.

"Hmm, doesn't seem right. I'll just pull in there and check with my dispatcher."

"As they drove into what appeared to be an empty car park Kayleigh's puzzlement deepened - until she spotted a familiar figure stepping out of a familiar red Fiat.

"What the...?"

Despite herself her heartbeat started to speed up and her nerves began to jangle.

She tapped on the partition again. "Can we stop here please? Just for a minute?"

"No problem love. Meter's still running but it's on the account anyhow. Do you know him?" He nodded in the direction of John who was now stood alongside the passenger door of the Fiat looking decidedly nervous.

"I thought I did," Kayleigh muttered to herself as she clambered out of the cab.

She crossed her arms defensively as she approached him.

"What's this all about John? Have you arranged all this?" She waved her hand at the black cab parked behind them.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't think you'd talk to me at work and I wanted to..." He stuttered into silence which only served to remind her of his infuriating inability to tell her things.

"Kayleigh, listen I..." he tried again.

"I thought I told you I was getting out of your life?" she interrupted.

"You did, yeah. But maybe I don't want you to?"

"Well you didn't try and stop me yesterday!" she protested, the hurt resurfacing.

She saw the accusation hit home as his eyes started to shine, but he said nothing. She turned to walk away, her own conflicting emotions threatening to spill over.

"No!" He took a step towards her and grabbed her delicate fingers in his large meaty grip.

"You can't leave! Not again!"

She turned to look at him, defiance gaining the upper hand in her gaze:

"I can do whatever I want John. So can you. That's if you ever figure out what it is you actually want, for once!"/p

"I want you!" he exclaimed, exasperatedly, desperately. "I want you in my life!"

He adjusted his grip on her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. The gentleness of the gesture stole her attention and she glanced down at their joined hands.

He took the opening as an opportunity to continue:

"I got you something. I dropped it off with Steve this morning. Did you get it?"

She nodded and let go of his hand to fish the forgotten Jiffy envelope out of her bag.

"Here."

She held the package out to him and he gently took it from her, saying sadly: "You've not opened it."

"Wasn't sure I wanted to. I was thinking of asking Kath Hilton to give it back to you," she fibbed.

"What? Why?" The anguish was evident in his voice and she experienced a momentary loss of resolve, until she recalled how things had ended the previous day.

"Look John, I've laid all my cards on the table. Maybe it was too soon to tell you how I felt, but it's out there now and I can't un-say it. And you're obviously never going to say it back, so what's the point?"

"Hope sparked in his eyes and he reached for her hand again. "Felt?" he asked quietly. He gave her fingers a gentle tug and moved her one step closer to him. "Or feel?"

Her answer was unspoken but unmissable. Her expressive face had haunted his dreams for weeks and this particular expression had almost led him to kiss her on one fevered and frustrating night.

"The point is," he emphasised gently, "that I played all the wrong cards. I was an idiot." His thumb unconsciously began to caress hers as he continued: "But then I'm not much of a player am I? You know that."

"I know you're not." She smiled sadly to herself and withdrew her hand from his again. "But you said it yourself enough times: you're not even in the game, are you John?"

He said nothing and the question hung in the air between them for a moment until an interruption from nearby:

"Scuse me love, do you want me to take you on to Head Office or are you sorted now?"

"I'll be there now," she called without turning round.

"I'm leaving now John," she intoned more softly. "I loved being your car share buddy." She reached up and stroked his cheek one last time - eyes shining - before turning on her heel to walk back towards the waiting cab, ignoring the plaintive call of her name:

"Kayleigh! Kayleigh...please..don't..."

She didn't look back this time, but before she had even settled in her seat John had rushed to the front door of the taxi and was speaking urgently to the bemused driver.

"Hiya mate, listen, I'm the one who booked this cab. I need you to do something for me..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

He ripped open the Jiffy bag and tipped a plain black memory stick into his palm. Taped to it was a handwritten label which read simply 'Play me'.

"Here," he handed it to the cabbie, "Can you plug this in and play it? Don't drive off until she's heard it. Make sure she does!"

Kayleigh slid the partition open and asked what he was doing.

"Nothing, just settling the fare. I'm going now. I'm getting in my car."

She blew her cheeks out in a sigh and watched him every step of the way back to the red Fiat which had been her chariot for so long.

He got behind the wheel and sat immobile, impassive, not making any effort to start the engine or to drive off.

In the front of the cab the driver turned up the stereo and she tuned into the familiar tones of the Forever FM drivetime DJ: "... _that'll be coming up in our brand new 'Win on Wednesday' competition after the news. You won't want to miss that one! Right now though we've got some travel updates for you; and there are reports of a broken down lorry on the inside lane of the A21; also heavy congestion in both directions on the A227 so try to avoid those routes if you can. And remember, if you're in a jam anywhere, you can contact the Forever FM travel and traffic hotline on 0781 8881 555. Speaking of which, I've got a text here from John who's stuck in gridlock_..."

As the last notes of 'Kayleigh' by Marillion drifted over from the cab, John got out of his car and walked resolutely towards the taxi's rear door.

He opened it and leaned in with a shy smile, stretching out his hand towards its waiting passenger.

Smiling back through silent tears, Kayleigh took hold of it and allowed him to guide her out of the cab.

"Fancy a lift to work?" he asked gently, testing the waters.

"Actually I don't feel like going to work right now," she replied, bathing him in the glow of her newly-restored contentment.

"There's a surprise!" he laughed.

Her face became more serene, her voice softer: "No, I mean we still need to talk John."

"I know we do," he replied quietly, matching her serious tone. "There's more I need to say to you too. C'mon, let's get in the car. We can talk on the way in."

"John!" she groaned. "I was serious about not going to work today. Surely we could find better places to go, or more enjoyable things to be doing. Don't you think?" She raised her eyebrows hopefully, suggestively.

He grinned. "You're a bad influence Kayleigh Kitson! Let's get in the car and I'll think about it. All right?"

He turned round to speak to the waiting taxi driver: "Cheers for that bud. I'll make sure I put an extra £20 on the account for you. Can you pass us that memory stick back?"

The taxi driver obliged and offered up a "Good luck mate!" before starting the engine and pulling away.

Still clutching her hand, John led Kayleigh over to the car, chivalrously opening the door for her to resume her rightful place beside him in it.

Slipping into the driver's seat he fished the memory stick out of his pocket and inserted it into the stereo's USB slot.

"You had me staying up till all hours doing this," he mused. "Had to wait for Forever FM to upload their shows onto the website then had to find my bit." He looked over at her before adding with a wink: "I mean, our bit."

She gave him a muted smile in response. "I was busy crying myself to sleep. Several times..." she reflected.

His face fell and he reached for her hands, contrite.

"Christ, Kayleigh I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to avoid anyone getting hurt. Made a right pig's ear of that didn't I? Reckon I can be my own worst enemy sometimes."

"I tell you that," she remarked quietly, without judgement.

"I know you do. I do listen to you, y'know? Perhaps I don't listen to myself enough. Or maybe I listen to the wrong voices?"

"I think you probably listen more to what's going on in your head and not enough to what's in your heart. Me, I'm the exact opposite..."

"So what you're saying is that we complement each other? You're the yin to my yang, the Laurel to my Hardy?"

She burst into sudden, joyous, bubbly laughter: "No, more like you're the Cannon to my Ball!"

"I'll Ball you lady!" he laughed.

"I'd rather you Cannon-ed me!" she shot back, then added "Rock on Johnny!" causing them both to dissolve into uncontrolled fits of giggles.

As they regained their composure Marillion's Kayleigh began playing in the background for the second time in succession and the song's namesake tilted her head to one side to listen to it more closely.

"Aw, I love some of the words to this. They could be about us. Listen to the words John."

"I have! I was up all night listening to words, to songs. Here, open the glove box and pass me the envelope that's in there will ya?"

She did so and he opened it, carefully sliding out a double CD case with handwritten notes in the insert.

"This is my back-up copy. I put this together last night. It's all on the memory stick, all the songs, but I didn't know if you'd play them."

"What songs? What are you talking about?"

He held the CD up in front of her so that she could see 'Songs for Kayleigh' written in red ink in the 'Title' slot.

"I made this for you last night. You know I'm not good with words, with expressing feelings, but I know lots of songwriters who are..."

"You mean you've made a mix tape? For me?" she asked eagerly. "No-one's done that for me since I was fourteen. Here, let me see what you've put on it..."

She reached for the CD but he moved it tantalisingly out of her grasp.

"Hang on, let me read them to you. I spent ages choosing these. I wanted to get the words just right..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4

"She dropped her hand down to rest on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze of gratitude. "I love that you did that for me."

He cleared his throat and looked down at the case. "CD One.. " he paused. "This is what I wanted to say to you last night," he clarified, eyes glistening. "When I thought I might have lost you for good. I was devastated. Especially because you'd have known; if you'd just heard that bastard radio announcement you'd have known..."

"I know." she interrupted gently. "And I've heard it now. So I do know." She gave his arm another tender squeeze. "C'mon, read them out to me, tell me what it is you wanted to say to me..."

He began reading the song titles aloud, imbuing each with its own significance, pouring his heart into it - and out to her:

 _"Kayleigh - Hard to say I'm sorry - You do something to me - Owner of a lonely heart - I can't fight this feeling any more - I don't wanna miss a thing - If I could turn back time - I've had the time of my life - More than words - I want to know what love is - Is this love? - Suddenly - Feels like I'm in love - More than a feeling - Crazy in love - It's the way you make me feel - Missing you - Can't get you out of my head - Love really hurts without you - Tears of a clown - Since you've been gone."_

She listened intently, a succession of emotions scudding quickly across her face.

He didn't dare look up but carried on reading the titles from the second CD:

 _"Without you - In my life - Every day hurts - All cried out - Love changes everything - I can see clearly now - I only want to be with you - Pure and simple - I believe in you - Take a chance on me - I'm your man - How 'bout us? - Save the best for last - Never had a dream come true - Get outta my dreams (and into my car) – Show me heaven - Paradise by the dashboard light - Never forget - I love you always forever."_

He breathed out audibly and finally looked up from the CD.

"So do you like it?" he asked hesitantly.

She took the case from his hands – face beaming - and clutched it to her, replying simply: "I love it. I don't think anyone's ever given me anything I love as much."

He beamed back in relief. "And do you like the tracks I chose? I wasn't sure if..."

"I love it," she repeated. "I love them, all of them. Except..."

"Except for Meatloaf?" he hazarded a guess.

"No, no, I love that song. No, I was going to say there's a track missing. You could have ended with it..."

"Is it one of your favourites?

She grinned her assent and he racked his brains for the songs she'd sung along to most enthusiastically on their travels.

"Is it The Corrs?" he guessed. "Shaggy? Samantha Mumba?"

"She shook her head and decided to put him out of his misery: "Sixpence None the Richer," she said with a shy smile.

"Sixpence None the Richer? I know the name. Only had one hit, I think. What was it called again? This is bugging me now. Go on, sing a bit of it..."

"So kiss me, beneath the milky twilight..." she crooned softly.

"Ah yeah, of course, that's it! Sixpence None the Richer, 'Kiss Me', got to No. 4 in 1999! I knew I'd..."

"John."

She raised her eyebrows at him and softly sang the refrain again: "So kiss me..."

"Oh! Oh, right..." He smiled bashfully and began to lean in towards her just as she moved to meet him; their gazes locked, measuring the ever-decreasing distance between them until they met with a gentle, tentative press of his lips to hers. He felt her sigh against his mouth and slid closer, slipping his arms round her waist, gently pulling her against him, deepening and prolonging the kiss until...

"Ow!"

He pulled back sharply and rubbed at the sore spot on his side where the handbrake had jabbed into his flesh.

Still half-clinging to him, Kayleigh took a moment to register why he had broken off the kiss so abruptly. When she realised she untangled herself and soothingly rubbed the injured spot herself, giggling. "Aw, poor John! You always said 'love hurts'."

"It's not funny! It's bloody sore that is!"

He whacked the handbrake in retaliation, giving the gearstick a smack for good measure.

She waggled her eyebrows at him and smirked suggestively. "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Without waiting for his response she leant down to place a quick kiss on his shirt - only to catch her chin on the handbrake as she pulled back.

"Ouch!"

"There now! See what I mean? Bloody cars, they don't design them with people's needs in mind. I was enjoying myself then as well..."

"Yeah, me too," she said wistfully. She smiled to herself before venturing: "You're a really good kisser, y'know?"

His face lit up in unaccustomed delight at the compliment. "Am I? Well, I try. Could probably do with a bit more practice mind..."

As if his words were a command, in the very next instance they were pressed together again, his hands circling her waist, hers tangling through his hair and their lips sliding and parting and moving urgently against each other's.

When they finally came up for air he was half out of the driver's seat and half-kneeling on the offending handbrake, only becoming conscious of it digging into his leg when he tried to shift back into his seat.

"Bloody hell! I'm going to be bruised black and blue after this," he announced, rubbing his shin. "They just don't build these bloody cars for comfort any more."

"John!"

"What?"

"Will you stop going on about the car? We're working on your kissing practice, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry!" he grinned sheepishly. "How am I doing so far?"

"Well, I think you might be ready to move up from 'really good' to 'frig me, that's sh-amazing!' You might need to undergo a bit more training first though..."

"Oh aye? Do you know anyone who's qualified to teach at that level then?"

"I do as it happens John," she confided, eyes twinkling.

His smile of glee turned into a look of absolute horror when she announced: "I'll just give Elsie a call shall I?"

"She descended into a fit of giggles at his reaction and he loomed over her, intent on silencing her with another kiss, only to be frustrated by the car layout once more.

"He huffed and sat back in his seat, causing her to stifle her amusement in sympathy.

"Meet me in the back in 30 seconds," she declared impulsively and, before he could even register what she meant, she had thrown open her door and climbed out of the car.

He watched over his shoulder as she opened the rear door and slid into the back seat.

"C'mon then," she invited when he failed to move.

"Looking back at her it suddenly struck him that he could see his future laid out before him; it beckoned as bright and as beautiful as the smile on her face, as she coyly prompted him:

"You'll be late for your lesson!"

He didn't need to be told twice and bolted out from behind the wheel. "Level 42," he announced as he slid onto the back seat beside her and into her waiting arms.

"Level 42?" she queried, pulling back from him in mild confusion.

"Lessons in Love," he clarified with a grin, murmuring "Level 42, No. 3 in 1986," as he closed the distance between them once more, tugging her towards him and drawing her down into a lingering kiss.

A few minutes later she broke away, slightly breathless, sitting up and smoothing down her rumpled blouse.

"Sh-amazing," she confirmed, watching as he also pulled himself upright. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his tie was crooked and his lips were smudged a faint shade of red from her lipstick - and, she thought, he was the most gorgeous sight she had ever seen.

As they moved towards each other again something outside the car caught her eye and she placed a hand on his chest to ward off his attempted smooch.

"John," she whispered urgently. "Look!"

She nodded in the direction of the office building and he swivelled round in the seat to see what had so alarmed her. A white security van was parked at the building entrance; inside it he could just about make out the driver who appeared to be looking directly at them.

"Maybe we should drive on," he suggested nervously. "I thought this was a public car park but we might be on private property."

She nodded in agreement, suddenly self-conscious and worried that the van - and its driver - had been there watching them all along.

She hastily tucked in her blouse and swung herself through the gap into the front seat, while John exited the back seat in the conventional manner and got back behind the wheel.

"Where to then?" he queried, fastening his seatbelt and starting the engine.

"Work," she declared decisively.

"Work?" he repeated incredulously as he began to steer the car back out of the business park. "Did I hear you right? Did you, Kayleigh Kitson, just tell me that you wanted to go to work?"

"Yes I did. Despite what you might believe I don't hate my job John! I think I'm actually pretty good at running promotions."

"I agree - you are that," he conceded with quiet pride.

"Anyway," she continued, "I was supposed to be meeting Elsie for lunch and I've definitely got something to talk about now, haven't I? And Rachel, she'll be on the checkouts this morning." Her eyes gleamed at the prospect of putting her scheming man eater of a colleague in her place.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed. "You're not telling anyone anything until I've cleared it with senior management first."

"Why not?" she asked beseechingly, disappointed.

"Because you'll get us both sacked, that's why not! There's already all sorts of rumours flying around about you and about me. Dave Thompson read me the riot act about fraternisation just the other week as it happens, all thanks to Elsie blabbing all sorts of nonsense around, about pot noodles and baths and inhalers and whatnot."

"You and Elsie?" she burst into laughter. "Dave Thompson thinks you're 'fraternising' with Elsie? Oh my god, that's so funny!"

"It's not funny at all!" he protested hotly. "The worst of it is I had to pretend that it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility. It was embarrassing. I've never felt so humiliated..."

"Why on earth would you let him think that then?" she interrupted, perplexed.

"To take the heat off you, that's why!" he explained. "Dave's still gunning for you because of that fruit and veg fiasco. He says you're trying to get your hooks into me - he doesn't know you properly. If he hears we're together off of someone else he'll have your guts for garters. It was easier to pretend I fancy Elsie." He screwed his face up in distaste at the very notion.

"Oh John..."

She placed her hand on his and squeezed it in sympathy and gratitude. "You don't have do that for me..."

"Yes I do.

"Why..?" she persisted.

"I told you why - to take the heat off you. And because..." He lifted her hand and raised it to his lips, drawing her gaze to his, "...because I'd do anything for you. You've got me absolutely mad for you, Kayleigh Kitson. And cos I love you, that's why..."

The unexpected declaration caused tears to spring to her eyes and she leaned over to pepper his cheek with a series of soft kisses in response.

"Give over," he smiled, not really meaning it. "I'm driving here!"

His eyes darted to the rear view mirror and immediately his face fell.

"Oh Christ! They've seen us."

"What? Who's seen us?" she asked, looking out of the side window and wondering whether any of their colleagues had been at the bus stop they'd just passed.

"The police, that's who. We're being pulled over."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kayleigh turned round in her seat and saw the silent flashing blue lights of a patrol car directly behind them, the officer in the front gesturing at them to move to the side of the road.

John manoeuvred the car to a stop in a parking bay and softly banged his head back against the headrest in frustration.

"This is all I need," he muttered.

"I'm sorry John. I didn't think you could be stopped for displaying a bit of affection in public. I couldn't help myself after..." Her voice was clouded with worry and regret and he reached for her hand to reassure her.

"It's OK. Don't fret about it. It's nobody's fault. Anyhow, it might just be about a faulty tail-light or something."

He turned down the stereo and slid open the window as the policeman approached his door.

"Morning officer. Can I help you with something? I wasn't speeding was I?" he asked with forced joviality.

"Good morning sir. No, you weren't speeding. Is this your car sir?"

"Yep, yes it is. Bought her new last year." He patted the steering wheel proudly.

"And have you been involved in any accidents or incidents in it sir?"

John was puzzled by the question. "Accidents? No, never. What do you mean by 'incidents'?"

The policemen ignored the question and pulled out his notebook.

"Can I take your name sir?"

"It's Redmond, John Redmond. Can you tell me what this is all about please? We're just on our way to work."

The policeman leant further down and addressed a startled Kayleigh. "And you madam? Can you give me your name as well please?"

"It's Kayleigh Kitson," she said shakily, gripping hold of John's hand for support.

"Right, sir, madam, we've had a report of a car matching this description being involved in a possible offence earlier. Would you mind telling me your whereabouts this morning?"

They looked at each other, an unspoken exchange taking place about what they should say.

"Err, we've been up to the Salford Road Business Park. Our company's Head Office is there," John hedged, hoping that the half-truth would stave off any further questions.

"And did you park outside your Head Office or did you park elsewhere Mr Redmond?"

John's heart sank as he realised he'd probably been reported by the driver of the security van for parking illegally on private property.

"I parked elsewhere," he admitted. "Look I'm sorry, it was an empty car park and it wasn't closed off. I didn't realise that I shouldn't be parked there. I didn't see any signs."

"Signs sir? We're not in the business of pulling people over for parking violations. We're not traffic wardens," the policeman replied, the last two words delivered with considerable disdain.

"Oh right. Sorry officer." He glanced at Kayleigh in confusion. She was still gripping his hand, her knuckles white.

"I'm afraid to say there's been a very serious allegation made that a couple in a car corresponding to yours might have been engaged in the practice of 'dogging' in a public place."

"Dogging!?" John exclaimed horrified, hearing an echoing gasp from Kayleigh. "Dogging!? Oh Christ, no! No, you've got it all wrong officer. We're not doggers..."

"Actually officer, it's a funny story because I was..." Kayleigh tried to explain before John quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"We're dog-walkers officer, not doggers! That's what she was going to say. Weren't you?" He moved his hand away and looked daggers at her until she nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes, that's right. We're dog walkers."

"Where's your dog?"

"What?"

"Where's this dog of yours sir? And why would you be taking a dog with you to your Head Office anyway?"

"I don't have a dog," he mumbled.

"It's my dog," Kayleigh piped up. "My dog, Misty. She's being looked after by my neighbour, Ken."

"So you weren't 'dog-walking' this morning then were you?" the policeman asked in exasperation.

"No officer," they both said contritely, almost in unison.

"So then sir, madam, would you care to explain to me exactly what you were doing in this car park near to your Head Office this morning?"

"Err, we were... we were..." John floundered, casting around desperately for any explanation which would sound plausible.

He felt Kayleigh lay a hand on his arm and she leant across him to speak to the policeman more directly. "We were snogging, officer," she stated baldly, feeling John flinch at her admission. "It was just a bit of snogging, that's all. Not dogging!"

"I see," said the policeman, his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. "You two were "snogging"? At nine-thirty in the morning, in an empty car park, on the way to or from your Head Office?"

Kayleigh turned on her sweetest smile: "Yes, that's right. It was all my fault really. Y'see, we've only just got together but I've wanted to for a long time." She could feel the weight of John's stare as she chattered on: "It's a long story actually - I won't go into it now - but then when he told me this morning that he felt the same way, well I... "

She glanced over at John, who captured and held her gaze: "Yeah, that's right," he interjected, eyes now sparkling. "All your fault. Luring me in, so I couldn't help myself... from helping myself."

She giggled at his insinuation and instinctively leaned towards him, intent on rewarding him with a quick kiss - until a pointed cough from outside the car quickly brought them back to their senses and they immediately pulled apart.

Cheeks reddening, John straightened up in his seat and looked up at the clearly bemused police officer: "Sorry! We got a bit carried away... I mean this morning, we got a bit carried away this morning. But we definitely weren't dogging! We've not even been together, if you know what I mean... not in that way... not yet..." He tailed off and his blush deepened as he realised what he'd just revealed, but his embarrassment was tempered by the feel of Kayleigh's hand curling into his and the whispered promise of the word "…yet…" echoing quietly under her breath.

"That's all very well sir, but this is a serious public order allegation," the officer persisted. "I'll need to take your particulars in case we want to speak to you further once we've reviewed the CCTV footage. Can I see your driving licence?"

Muttering to himself - "Mother of Pearl! This can't be happening..." - John dug in his pocket for his wallet before fishing out his licence and handing it over with a pained grimace to the waiting policeman.

As he did so a blast of Mariah Carey trilled through the car, causing Kayleigh to snatch her bag up from the footwell in panic.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she chorused as she fumbled for her phone, quickly pressing Answer and silencing the festive warbling.

"Elsie?! Hi. Listen I can't really talk – " she began as John relayed his details to the

"...Yes, Number 15 – "

"No, I'm in the car with – "

"...3TW - "

"...talking to the police – "

"...about 8 years – "

"...the wrong car – "

"...858111 –"

"...I know! Shocking! – "

"...at-gmail-dot-com – "

"...mistaken identity – "

"Right, well I guess I'll have to wait to hear from you then - "

"Elsie, I'm going to have to go! - "

"...hope we can clear this up without any fuss or bother."

A sudden thought crossed John's mind: "This won't get out will it? I mean, it's not going to be in all the papers or owt is it? 'Local store manager arrested on suspicion of dogging' - Christ, I'd lose my job for sure!"

"...Yes, OK! Bye! Bye, bye, bye!"

"You haven't been arrested sir. If the CCTV doesn't prove any public indecency took place then you'll have nothing further to worry about."

"Thank Christ for that!" John tucked his driver's licence back into his wallet and smiled wanly at the police officer.

"Oh, just one more thing..." The policeman leaned further into the car to address Kayleigh as well. "If you're on your way into work you might want to stop off somewhere first and wash that mark off your collar sir, and madam you might want to try and disguise that, erm, blemish on your neck." He tipped his cap at them with a knowing smirk as two pairs of hands flew up to their respective necklines...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	6. Chapter 6

"What have you done to me now?" John groaned in resignation as he angled the rear view mirror towards him, spotting a long smudge of rouge lipstick on the neck of his collar.

"Oh, don't make such a fuss. C'mere!" Kayleigh quickly fished a tissue from her bag, spat on it and began rubbing vigorously at the mark before he could protest. "There!" She sat back to admire her handiwork and he checked the mirror again.

"You can still see it," he grumbled.

"Oh, just tell everyone you cut yourself shaving, they'll never know the difference. Anyway, never mind that, what am I going to do about this?" She had flipped down the passenger mirror and was fixating on the side of her neck. "I look like I've been feasted on by Count Frankenstein!"

"Dracula," he corrected automatically.

"Frankenstein! He was the one who had that thingy," - she circled her hands above her shoulders - "on both sides of his neck."

"A bolt though his neck? Yeah, but it was Dracula that feasted on people's necks. Anyway, why are we even having this ridiculous discussion? Here, let me see if I can see it..."

He turned her head towards him as she protested shrilly: "See it? You can't miss it John, it's the size of a small country! I'm never going to be able to cover this up for work."

"Oh yeah," he acknowledged with sheepish pride as he took in the livid round splotch beneath her earlobe where he'd laid claim to her neck. "Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away..."

"You're telling me you did! Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? Well I wasn't thinking much at all to be honest, I was too busy doing..." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she stifled an inadvertent giggle. "Although I do remember thinking your skin tasted like strawberries and it felt like cream..."

"Aww, John!" She brushed her fingers over the mark and smiled shyly to herself. As John started the car and was waved back into the flow of traffic by the police officer she sighed wistfully: "That's a lovely thing to say. That I remind you of strawberries and cream. Thank you."

"S'all right," he acknowledged in delight, turning his eyes back to the road. "Anyway, can you not put some make-up over it or something?"

She sighed again. "I haven't got any concealer on me, and even if I did you'd still be able to see it. Let's face it, I won't be able go into work looking like this! Big Diane would notice straight away. Believe me, that woman's a terror for sticking her nose into other people's love lives."

"She can't be as bad as Elsie, surely?"

"She's ten times worse John! Besides, Elsie didn't even ask why you were driving me back from Head Office, so she's..."

"Eh?" He interrupted. "How would Elsie know...? Hang on, that wasn't her on the phone just then was it?"

"Yeah, it was. She just wanted to find out..."

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" he asked, panic taking hold.

"Well no, I told her earlier I'd been called to Head Office, she just wanted to know what it was about so I told her I was on my way back but we'd been stopped by the police."

"Oh no! No, no, no! Jesus! What did you have to tell her that for?"

"All right Jonathan, keep your hair on! I told her they had the wrong car, that it was a case of mistaken identity. It's not like I told her we were pulled over cos someone had seen us snogging or anything like that..."

"So you didn't tell her they thought we'd been dogging?"

"Well yeah, but I said it was a mix-up, they had the wrong car."

"Christ on a bike! Why did you have to say anything at all? You know what she's like. It'll be all over the store by the time we get in."

She crossed her arms defensively and stared out the side window at the passing countryside, huffing out a dramatic sigh. "Well I won't go in then. I don't want to anyway now, not with this... this thing on my neck. Don't you think that'll cause more gossip than anything, if we both arrive late and I've got the mother of all love bites covering half my neck?"

"Sorry," he muttered contritely once more, before lapsing into momentary silence. Then: "Hang about! Twenty minutes ago you were all for going in and telling everyone all about us, now you want to hide away from it all." He shook his head and let out a rueful chuckle. "I can't work you out sometimes."

She made a non-commital noise in response then fell quiet. He glanced over but her face was still turned towards the window and he couldn't read her expression. He reached out and rested his hand on hers where it lay on her lap, squeezing it affectionately.

"Kayleigh."

She looked down, focusing on the sight of their joined hands before replying quietly: "Me neither."

"What?" he asked, lost.

She threaded her fingers through his and met his curious gaze head on.

"You said you can't work me out? Well I can't work me out either sometimes. I mean, why should I care so much what anyone else thinks?" She dropped a kiss onto his knuckles. "Apart from you, of course."

He stifled a secret smile and observed:

"You're in a very reflective mood all of a sudden."

"Hmm, yeah. It's just... I think when you get something you really want in life, well it makes you take stock of everything else..."

She didn't say any more but when he looked back over she seemed lost in thought, her fingers playing with his, her lips humming quietly along with the stereo playing in the background. He was enjoying the feeling of contentment it brought, just to be sitting, driving, holding hands, being with her, contemplating -

The buzz of the phone cut his thoughts short and Dave Thompson's name flashed up on the screen. He looked over to his passenger to make sure she was happy for him to answer and, at her anxious nod, he pressed the button to connect the call.

"Hiya Dave!"

"Hi, it's Dave here John. Listen, I need to know if you're on your way into work."

He shared another look with Kayleigh who shook her head firmly and pointed to the mark on her neck, mouthing the word 'home' to him.

"Erm, I'll be there shortly Dave. I just have to drop some-, err something off first. Everything OK?"

"No, it is not. I need you in here right away. John. Is that understood?" His tone was more strident than ever and Kayleigh rolled her eyes at his rudeness, flicking a silent V at his name.

"Why, what's up?"

Dave ignored the question and countered with one of his own: "Where exactly are you now?"

"Erm, I'm just driving in. Like I said I need to make a quick drop-off first and I'll be right there."

"You haven't got that daft little car-share companion of yours with you then?" he asked.

Kayleigh opened her mouth to fire back but John held his finger to his lips and shook his head vigorously, causing her to cross her arms and slump back in her seat angrily.

"I think she was taking a taxi in today Dave," he ventured. "I wasn't able to pick her up from her sister's this morning."

He looked over at her again and repeated the finger-to-his-lips gesture. She poked her tongue out at him and turned to stare out the window.

"Good. Listen, I need you to come and see me in my office as soon as you get in. This is deadly serious."

She whipped her head back round and they exchanged a worried frown.

"What's serious? What's going on Dave?"

"I warned you about her John. This could lead the company into disrepute."

"What could?" John asked again, wishing for the love of God that the man would just get to the point.

"The daft cow has only gone and told her mate Elsie that the two of you were out dogging earlier this morning. Can you believe it? The whole store's talking about it. This is not good for the company's image John, not good at all."

John was momentarily lost for words while Kayleigh had thrown her hands up to her mouth in horror and mortification.

"I tell you, as soon as I get hold of her she's straight out the door. She told her mate she was going to Head Office. I hope for your sake she's not gone to feed HR any of this codswallop about 'dogging'. We're going to need to do some major damage control on this one John, ASAP."

"Christ! Right-ho Dave," John deflected, his face ashen. Kayleigh's face was equally pale and she looked stricken as the implications began to sink in. He laid a hand on her arm to comfort her, but hot tears had started to spill down her cheeks.

Dave's next comment was the final straw - "I told you she was trying to get her hooks into you. She's nothing but a gold-digger that one! You'll be well rid when I finally sack her," - and the damn broke:

"I am here actually!" she yelled. "And I heard every word you just said about me!"

"Wha - ?"

"I am NOT a gold-digger Dave! I'm the best performing promotions assistant in the whole store, for your information. But unlike you I want a life outside work. So you can stick your poxy job up your sodding arse Dave Thompson, you stupid, arrogant, big-headed little Scottish… leprechaun! Because I'm quitting!"

At that she burst into angry tears and buried her head in her hands, leaving John to pick up the pieces as Dave responded in outrage: "What the hell!? What the hell is going on? John? Talk to me John! What the eff do you think you're playing at? I'm not putting up with this!"

"I can explain, Dave" John parried, paying more attention to Kayleigh who was still hunched over in her seat. The realisation had hit home that her actions had probably cost them both their jobs and her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

"Explain?" Explain how? You just lied to me!"

John ignored the angry squawking and slowed the car down, nudging it up onto the grass verge where he quickly reached across for her, tucking her into his side. She buried her head into his shoulder and he dropped several kisses into her hair to try to comfort her.

"You better get your arse into my office right now!" Dave ranted on. "You're going to be in serious trouble for this stunt, John Redmond."

She lifted her head up and sniffed back fresh tears. 'I'm so sorry,' she mouthed and he shook his head before dropping a quick kiss there too in acceptance of her apology.

"John? John! Are you listening to me? You're making a big mistake here, let me tell you! Once you let a woman like Kayleigh Kitson get her claws into you, well you can kiss your career goodbye. She's a wrong'un John, and you can tell her that from me."

Finally John's patience ran out and he snapped back, his voice thick with sarcasm: "I don't need to tell her Dave. And do you know why? It's because she can hear you, y'know? She's right here beside me. Right where I want her to be."

Dave snorted derisively, scoffing: "You're making an absolute fool of yourself John! Women like that – "

"Women like that Dave? Women like that? Women who make you laugh you mean? Women who make you want to sing in the car? To wait in the rain for them? To go on new adventures? To squeeze the juice out of life? Women who make you fall in love – properly in love - for the first time in your life? I know all about women like that thanks Dave, because that's the kind of woman Kayleigh is and I'm not having you, or anyone else for that matter, slag her off! All right?"

The woman in question was staring at him wide- and wet- eyed.

"Jesus Christ man! Will you listen to yourself? She's really done a number on you hasn't she?"

"No, maybe you should listen to me Dave, for once. I'm not like you. I never wanted to be climbing the career ladder or treading on the little people or learning to speak corporate bollocks. So no, I won't be coming straight into your office. I'm taking the rest of the day off. With Kayleigh. We hadn't done anything wrong and you've got no proper grounds to sack either one of us. But I will be stopping by tomorrow with my letter of resignation - I think its about time I had a change of direction in my life. So bye for now Dave."

With that he clicked the phone off and blew out a long breath.

He turned round to face a stunned Kayleigh. "Right," he proclaimed, "I guess that's that then. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day? Fancy a trip to the zoo?"

The wink accompanying the last question caused her face to light up with a dazzling smile, bathing him in its radiant glow.

"Oh My God, John!?" she exclaimed with a squeal. "I can't believe you just did that! That you said all that to Dave Thompson about me. You're my hero!" She planted a huge sloppy kiss on his cheek and followed it up with a series of smaller ones all over his face, each one accompanied by an audible 'mwah!'

"Give over woman!" he laughed in embarrassment as the 10th one landed by his earlobe. "It was the right thing to do, that's all. Besides... maybe some things are worth standing up for..."

Her eyes crinkled but before she could respond any further he swooped in for a kiss of his own, a gentle, decisive affirmation of his lips on hers.

"Clunk click then," he prompted gently as they parted, and she reluctantly disentangled herself to shift back into her own seat.

He started the car and began to pull back onto the road, nonchalantly asking again: "So what _do_ you want to do today? Your chariot is waiting. And your driver."

"You decide." she declared impulsively. "Surprise me. Take me to some place I've never been which you love."

"Bit early for that sort of carry on isn't it?" he smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Unless you're actually suggesting we do go dogging this time?"

"No I am not!" she protested, playfully slapping his arm. "No, but I'm being serious now, what do you want to do?

"Me? Well... i suppose I've got the girl and I've got the car and we've got the open road, so - "

"And the music!" she piped up excitedly. "We've got my mix tape..."

"Oh yeah," he grinned. "Forgot about that."

He reached for the volume button and turned the dial up a couple of notches.

 _"...'Cause I've had the time of my life_

 _and I owe it all to you..._

"Ooh! I love this one! This is one my all-time favourites this is!" She spiked the volume even higher and started to sing along with the words:

 _"...I've been waiting for so long_

 _Now I've finally found someone_

 _To stand by me..."_

"I love it too. Love this! Love us. Love _you_!"

He held out his hand and she slid her palm into his without hesitation, her voice rising with joy as she looked over at his beaming face.

 _"...Now with passion in our eyes_

 _There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

 _So we take each other's hand_

 _Cause we seem to understand the urgency..."_

As the car traveled on and the chorus built he finally joined in, their voices crescendo-ing together in unison

 _"...This could be love - because_

 _I've had the time of my life_

 _No I never felt this way before_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _and I owe it all to you..."_

FADE OUT


End file.
